El Destino no está escrito
by NiXeNeN
Summary: El - Acéptalo, el destino está escrito, y el mío ya fue decidido. Ella - Por que habría de ser tan triste tu destino? – Perdóname - Por besarme o Por haber actuado como un idiota?


"**El Destino no está escrito"**

**Autora: Nenexin**

**Aclaración, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solamente la historia. Aunque me encantaría tener la propiedad de la historia de Sakura Card Captor, créanme que ya habría hecho mas capítulos y un final mucho mas bonito, en donde quedarían ya como parejas oficiales Sakura&Shaoran, Eriol&Tomoyo (Mi favorita) Nakuru&Yukito y Touya&Kaho **

**Disfruten de la historia y no olviden dejar un Review.**

En una enorme y esplendorosa mansión, existen varias habitaciones decoradas exquisitamente, cada habitación tenía un diseño distinto, pero hay una en especial que ahora llama la atención, es una habitación, en donde las cortinas se encontraban cubiertas por unas largas y gruesas cortinas de un color azul marino que evitan la entrada de los rayos del sol. Dentro de esta habitación, en el centro, se encuentra una cama matrimonial, con dosel a los lados y cortinas azules del mismo color que el de las ventanas. La cama, que ahora se encontraba vacía, tenía una colcha de color azul marino, casi llegando al negro.

Toda la habitación estaba decorada de tal forma de que los muebles coincidían con la decoración, a excepción de un gran sillón rojo que se encontraba puesto justamente enfrente de la enorme chimenea que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama. En este sillón, se encontraba sentado un hombre de 23 años el cual tenía muy mal aspecto, su cara de tez blanca denotaban cansancio, y sus ojos azules los cuales eran cubiertos por una gafas denotaban una gran tristeza, y sus manos, blancas, fuertes y grandes se encontraban hechas puño, dándonos a entender que se encuentra fuertemente molesto, triste y cansado.

El hombre de cabellos cortos y de color negro con tonalidades azules, se encontraba solo en la habitación, pero detrás de la gran puerta, se encontraba una mujer de 29 años, esta, sostenía entre sus manos una bandeja con comida, se encontraba indecisa entre entrar o simplemente quedarse afuera.

Tomando un poco de aire, la mujer sostiene con un impresionante equilibro la charola con una sola mano y con la otra gira la perilla y abre la puerta. Al entrar, deposita la charola en una mesa que se encontraba a un lado del sillón, después de liberarse de la charola, toma la mano del joven y con preocupación comienza a preguntarle por su actual situación, lo cual desde hace mas de una semana se encontraba haciendo.

- Eriol. ¿Que te ocurre?

El joven voltea a verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Nakuru, no me pasa nada, simplemente no deseo salir a ningún lado, deseo estar tranquilo.

La joven no pudo continuar preguntando debido al sonido del timbre de la casa, la mujer se levanta lentamente, y lanzándole una última mirada de suplica sale de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta, se encontraba una joven de 23 años, alta y delgada de cabello largo oscuro y ojos color amatista. Con la belleza de una modelo. La joven se encontraba preocupada, debido a que una hora antes había recibido una llamada de parte de su amiga Nakuru, en donde le pedía que asistiera a la mansión Hiraguizawa lo más rápido posible, debido a que el joven Hiraguizawa no ha querido salir ni hablar con nadie.

- Amiga, eres la única que lo puedes ayudar, yo soy su guardiana, pero él no me permite defenderlo, ni siquiera de él, me ha dado mi libertad hace más de 2 años pero aun así nunca dejare de protegerlo – Comento la guardiana muy preocupada

- No te preocupes, tratare de hablar con él. – Dijo la chica muy optimista

- Yo no puedo quedarme debido a que tengo cita con el doctor – Dijo mientras su mano se posaba en su estomago, la otra joven rápidamente fijo su mira en la mano de la guardiana.

- Nakuru, acaso estas embarazada? – Pregunta alegremente. La Guardiana quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del movimiento que había hecho y al verse delatada lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Con una gran sonrisa Nakuru acepto el abrazo de la chica. Y se dispuso a irse hacia su cita médica, pero antes de retirarse, le hiso prometer a la chica que no dirá nada.

- Por favor, no vayas a comentarle a nadie, Yukito todavía no sabe, apenas le voy a decir el próximo martes, el día de nuestro aniversario. Espero que se sienta feliz con la noticia, y espero de todo corazón que Eriol este de mejor humor y salga de esa tonta depresión de la cual no lo he podido sacar.

- Tú no te preocupes Nakuru, tratare de ver que puedo hacer. Ahora ve a tu cita ya luego te aviso que avances tengo con él.

- De acuerdo.

Y así la guardiana se retiro, mientras Tomoyo se dirigía al segundo piso, justamente a la habitación del hombre del cual se encontraba enamorada, pero que este ni cuenta se daba.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, golpeo ligeramente y al no escuchar sonido, volvió a intentarlo pero aun más fuerte. En esta ocasión tampoco hubo sonido alguno, así que decidió entrar por su cuenta, ya después se disculparía con el dueño de la habitación, pero ya que estuviera adentro. Al pasar, se dirigió lentamente al sillón, el cual se encontraba en un rincón, en donde era iluminado por una simple lámpara, en este se encontraba sentado el hombre, el cual traía puesto sus lentes y en sus manos cargaba un enorme libro antiguo. La chica se paró a lado del chico se sentó en el suelo y recargo su rostro en uno de los brazos del sillón.

- Eriol – Comenzó a llamarlo lentamente, ya que este en ningún momento dio signos de haber prestado atención a la joven que había entrado. – Eriol, necesito que me escuches.

- Te escucho querida Tomoyo.

- No, me estás oyendo y lo que yo quiero es que me prestes atención, todos estamos preocupados por ti, desde hace 1 semana que te enceraste y ya no quisiste comunicarte con nadie, no aceptas visitas, ni llamadas, me comenta Nakuru que no has querido salir de tu habitación ni siquiera para comer y muchas veces ni comes lo que te traen. Eriol que te está pasando – Le pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Esto que me está pasando princesa, es mi destino. – Le dice mientras acariciaba el largo y negro cabello de la joven.

- Tu destino? – Le pregunta confusa, mientras lo ve directamente a los ojos, al tenerlo así, tan cercas con su mano en su cabeza, la joven siente como su estomago se retuerce a causa de las mariposas que vuelan en su estomago. El simplemente le da una sonrisa y voltea su mirada hacia el techo.

- Así es, al igual que mi anterior reencarnación, esto que me está pasando es parte de mi destino.

- Y en qué consiste tu destino?

- En estar solo.

- Por que habría de ser tan triste tu destino? – Pregunta levantándose del suelo. – Además – Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del joven – Tú no estás solo, jamás lo has estado, a tu lado siempre ha habido muchas personas que te quieren, tu familia, amigos y tus guardianes que a pesar de haberles dado libertad siguen pendientes de ti.

- Mi destino es quedarme solo Tomoyo, así como yo, Clow también tenía todo lo que yo tengo, y poco a poco los fue perdiendo, hasta que solo se quedo con sus guardianes, y decidió hacer lo mismo que yo, dejarlos libres.

- Esto es una tontería – Grito exasperada – Eriol, entiende, tú no eres Clow. Eres Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Yo sé quien soy Tomoyo, eso jamás lo he dudado – Le dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. – Pero soy la reencarnación de Clow y sé lo que pasara.

- Acaso tienes el poder de predecir el futuro?

- No tengo el poder de predecir el futuro pero ya se lo que pronto vendrá, la soledad, la familia se va, los amigos te olvidan, y yo ya deje libre a mis guardianes, así que ya no me queda nada más.

- Nada te queda? Como puedes pensar así? – La joven no encontraba la forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, Eriol se había sentado en el borde de la cama, y ahora era ella la que caminaba por la habitación – Tu familia está ahí, tú los alejaste, aunque falleció tu padre, tu madre está viva y te aman, siempre han conocido tu secreto y siempre te quisieron tal y como eres, tus amigos a pesar de todo estamos contigo, y jamás nos alejaremos de ti, tus guardianes, los dejaste libres, pero no te abandonan, además… Donde dejas al amor?

- Amor? – Pregunta confundido – El amor es un simple sentimiento que se siente por la persona del sexo opuesto, muchas veces no es duradero.

- Eriol, el amor es un sentimiento puro que como tú dices se siente por la persona del sexo opuesto, pero no se siente por cualquier persona, se siente por una en especifica, cuando uno se enamora no le importa el sufrimiento que pueda sentir siempre y cuando esa persona sea feliz.

- _Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad * – _Lo sé conozco esa frase Tomoyo, pero que sentido tiene que ames a una persona y que esta no te ame.

- Se que es doloroso, pero no sabes la recompensa que se obtiene al ver a la persona que amas sonriendo.

- Eso es tonto Tomoyo, yo preferiría que la persona amada este sonriendo, pero que me este sonriendo a mí, no a alguien más.

La joven tomo asiento a un lado de Eriol, el cual en su cara denotaba duda ante los comentarios de su amiga.

- Eriol, se que tú en realidad amas a alguien, y sé también que tienes en tu mente una tonta idea de tu destino, porque te estás comparando con Clow, crees que te está pasando lo mismo que a él, pero no has notado que hay una gran diferencia entre los 2.

- Cual es esa diferencia Tomoyo? – Eriol no entendía, según el todo a su alrededor se encontraba igual que en su antigua vida, sus padres alejados de él a causa de la distancia entre los hogares, sus amigos cada día mas alejados a causa del trabajo o la vida personal, y sus guardianes siempre fieles pero con deseo de ser algo más que guardianes. Todo era igual, Excepto una cosa. – Que cosa es diferente?

- Clow no me tenía a mí.

- A ti? – Pregunta incrédulo

- Así es, Clow no tenía una Tomoyo a su lado, una que lo amara tanto como yo te amo a ti, una que no le importa sacrificar su vida con tal de estar al lado del hombre que ama, una Tomoyo que llora a causa de la tristeza que ve reflejado en tus ojos, el, no me tenía a mí para amarlo incondicionalmente. – Por sus mejillas rodaron una a una las lágrimas. – Y lo que tu tampoco sabes es que el destino no está escrito aun, cada uno de nosotros lo crea en cada paso que damos y en cada palabra que decimos, creamos poco a poco el destino que nosotros elegimos.

- Eso no es cierto, el destino ya está escrito.

- No Eriol, este "destino"- dice mientras hace comillas con los dedos – lo estas creando tu, las personas no se están alejando de ti, tu las estas alejando por tu propia voluntad, no estás luchando por lo que quieres porque tienes la idea de que tu eres Clow. Pero despierta, no lo eres, "_El hombre es el verdadero creador de su destino." _Y tú eres quien elige tu propio destino.

El joven solamente veía como la joven, quien seguía con lagrimas marcadas en su rostro, se paraba y comenzaba a camina de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos.

- Tomoyo. – Dijo en un susurro – Acéptalo, el destino está escrito, y el mío ya fue decidido.

La joven al escuchar esto se paro frente a él y con más lágrimas en los ojos lanzo su mano a la mejilla izquierda de Eriol. Este simplemente se quedo callado mientras que la joven al reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se voltea y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero poco antes de poder tocar la perilla de esta, siente como él la sujeta por su mano derecha, ella lentamente gira su rostro y ella ve lo que hace mucho tiempo no vea en los ojos de su amado, ve como los ojos de Eriol, que antes se encontraban tristes y sin vida, ahora tenían el mismo brillo de siempre.

- Eriol… - Trato de hablar, pero no pudo continuar, sus labios fueron callados con los cálidos labios del chico, el beso fue lento y tierno y poco a poco se convirtió en un beso más apasionado, la chica sintió como sus piernas se convertían en unas gelatinas que no la podían sostener, su cerebro, siempre activo se había ido de vacaciones y en su lugar había dejado mariposas revoloteando en su cabeza.

Cuando sus pulmones pidieron a gritos el tan anhelado oxigeno, se fueron separando lentamente, Tomoyo no entendía nada, en que momento de la conversación se había perdido? En que momento Eriol dio un cambio radical? En que momento la voz del joven, siempre tranquila y suave se convirtió en una voz gruesa y seductora.

-Perdóname – Fue lo que ella escucho salir la boca de su amado.

- Por besarme o Por haber actuado como un idiota? – Pregunta ella aun cautelosa, a pesar de que la había besado, y dios sabia que deseaba que el continuara haciéndolo, no entendía el cambio de Eriol.

- Yo … - Comenzó a hablar mientras sin soltarle la mano la dirigía hacia la cama, y hasta que no estuvieron sentados continuo hablando. – Yo quiero disculparme contigo, por todo- Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza – Tu tienes toda la razón, el destino no está escrito aun, pero yo preferí elegir el mismo destino que Clow.

- Y por que has de querer seguir el mismo camino que siguió Clow? – Pregunta intrigada

- Por que se que poco a poco los voy a perder, a cada una de las personas que quiero, porque aunque tú no lo creas, la vida que una vez vivió Clow se vuelve a repetir, el al igual que yo perdió a su padre, mi madre después de la muerte de mi padre no tiene muchos deseos de vivir y sé que en cualquier momento se irá con él, así como lo hizo una vez la mama de Clow.

- Eriol eres un idiota – Le dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte, a pesar de haber perdido al amor de su vida, continua aferrándose a la vida, porque ella te ama y no te quiere abandonar, por lo menos no hasta que tú seas plenamente feliz.

- Como sabes eso? – Le pregunta intrigado

- Porque yo he hablado con tu madre, nos llevamos muy bien, te hubieras dado cuenta si no te hubieras encerrado en tu burbuja de infelicidad que decidiste llamar destino.

- Creo que poco a poco yo fui quien me aleje de ustedes, no ustedes de mí.

- Así es Eriol, como te dije, cada quien con sus propias decisiones elige el destino, y tu creyendo que tu destino era estar igual que Clow comenzaste a forjar tu destino de soledad, pero yo no lo pienso permitir Eriol. No me importa si tu no me amas, lo que me importa es que tu estés bien, y si tengo que darte una cachetada cada vez que quieras encerrarte en tu burbuja de soledad, lo hare, estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar al antiguo Eriol.

- No Tomoyo, ese jamás lo vas a recuperar. – Le dice seriamente

- Claro que si lo recuperare, poco a poco romperé tu burbuja.

- No es necesario que la rompas mas, esta desapareció rápidamente en el momento en que me hiciste ver mi realidad, y el viejo Eriol no regresara, por que será sustituido por un Eriol mucho mejor, uno que te demuestre cuan agradecido esta por haberlo rescatado de ese macabro destino, y te prometo que te amare por siempre, porque lo que más me hacía sentir solo era el no tener tu amor, y tal como tú me llamaste soy un idiota porque pensé que tu amabas a otra persona y que el cariño que sentías por mi se desvanecería en poco tiempo.

Y nuevamente la beso en los labios.

- Es cierto eso de que me amas?

- Con locura y desenfreno.

- Pero por que creíste que yo amaba otra persona.

- Porque soy un idiota, te vi hace una semana, con uno de tus socios, vi como este te abrazaba cariñosamente y lo más doloroso para mí fue cuando él se arrodillo frente a ti y comenzó a hablarte de sus sentimientos, ese fue mi detonante, fue lo que me hiso darme cuenta que al igual que Clow este era mi destino, que no tenia caso luchar por un amor que ya pronto tendría dueño.

- No puede ser – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. El posando sus manos en sus mejillas borro todo rastro de lágrimas, para después depositar un beso en cada uno de los parpados.

- Eso ya no importa Tomoyo, lo que me importa es que me has dicho y me has demostrado que me amas, no me importa si ese día no lo hacías, con que lo hagas el día de hoy soy feliz.

- Eriol ese día – Dijo mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos – David se acerco a mí, rápidamente note sus intenciones, por que llevábamos saliendo desde hacía meses, no niego eso, pero jamás demostré otro sentimiento hacia el mas que el de un simple amigo, pero él se tomo la idea equivocada, y llego ante mí con esa propuesta, no solo era de amor sino también de conveniencia, yo rápidamente lo rechace, creo que con demasiada rudeza, yo ese día estaba dispuesta de hablar contigo y decirte mis sentimientos, me arriesgaba a perder tu amistad, pero estaba desesperada.

- Y fue entonces que yo me encerré y no permití que nadie se acercara a mi?

- Así es. Intente visitarte pero tú no aceptabas, todos estábamos muy preocupados. La pobre Nakuru no savia ya que hacer, así que me llamo desesperada, ella es la que mas estaba preocupada, tanto que no se ha preocupado por ella misma.

- Pobre Nakuru, después me disculpare con ella – dice con cara triste. – Pero no ahorita, en estos momentos deseo disfrutar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

Y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, besa su frente, después cada uno de sus parpados, luego posa sus labios en la punta de la nariz de la joven, y cuando ella ya se sentía desesperada, el por fin deposita los labios en la boca pequeña de ella, y se funden un tierno beso.

El tiempo a su alrededor pasa sin darse cuenta. Sus mentes se desprenden de la realdad, solo existe un pensamiento en sus cabezas, y era el amor que sentían uno por el otro. Se demostraron el amor que desde tanto tiempo tenían guardado, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Al día siguiente, Nakuru entra a la gran mansión, con la esperanza de que Eriol por fin salga de esa habitación y que Tomoyo lograra liberar a su amo y amigo de esa soledad en la que se encerró, pero al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Eriol rápidamente la cerro con la mayor rapidez y delicadeza.

Al parecer, el joven ya no necesitaba que lo cuidara, ahora tenía a Tomoyo, la mujer que ama junto con él, ya no estaría más solo, por fin se dio cuenta que su destino no estaba escrito y que no era la misma persona que Clow.

Al fin, Eriol encontró su destino, y este era estar junto a Tomoyo.

Así Nakuru se va de la gran mansión con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperaría a que los 2 dieran la noticia a todos, ella solamente dirá que Eriol por fin supero su encierro. Así que será mejor irse a su casa y preparar una sorpresa para su amado esposo, hoy le dirá que ahora no vivirán 2 en casa, si no 4 ya que la joven estaba embarazada no de uno si no de 2 hermosos gemelos. Quizás, en poco tiempo sus bebes tendrán a uno o dos primitos que les haga compañía.

~~~ F I N ~~~

*** ****Gottfried Leibniz**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Feliz Día de san Valentín. Sé que esta fecha es comercial y aunque soy muy romántica esta fecha no es una importante para mí. Aunque no estoy en contra de que me regalen cosas obvio jajajaja se aceptan todo tipo de regalos jajaja**

**Que les pareció esta pequeña historia? Bien, mal, Fatal? Sus opiniones son importantes.**

**Esta historia la comencé a escribir en diciembre, una noche en la que tenía que estudiar pero me puse a escribir, estaba inspirada, y hoy he decidido terminarla, ya que me llego un poco de inspiración por el romance en el aire y porque fui al cine con mi Hermana Mayor y vimos la peli de "día de los enamorados" : - )**

**Espero q andén de lo mejor, les deseo que les vaya muy bien, por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios. **

**Hasta pronto.**

"_**¿De que sirve vivir si no se puede amar?". – Frase del fanfic "El quinto elegido"**_

_**Te quiero no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

"_**Yami yori mo kowai no wa kodoku" (La soledad da más miedo que la oscuridad"**_

"_**La vida es como una acuarela… no puedes borrar lo que has hecho, sin embargo puedes aprender de ello o aprovecharlo para darle a tu vida un aspecto diferente a lo que habías pensado" – Frase del fanfic de Acuarela.**_


End file.
